Sora
THIS OC IS NOT DEAD, I HAVE LEFT CRESCENTCLAN, DO NOT DELETE THIS PAGE, EDIT, OR COPY ANY CODING. THANKYOU. Mother: '''Misayuki ( kikoman12 ) '''Father: Indigo ( Acaciaclaw ) Stepfather: '''Suneye ( cocopuffs1415 ) '''Sister/s: '''Cloverpaw ( deceased, Jammer9qqf3 ), Aki (half-sister, kittenl0ve1 ) '''Brother/s: '''Levi ( deceased, Jay975 ), Bramble ( half-brother, buspoon131 ) '''Mate: N/A Daughter/s: Chia ( deceased, Halecat ), Frecklekit ( deceased, Danist123 ), Taki ( deceased, snitzel30626 ), Comet ( deceased, heartbuz ) Son/s: '''N/A '''Grandmother/s: '''Willowbreeze ( deceased, pixie908 ) '''Grandfather/s: Jaggedscar ( deceased, colin198 ) Apprentice/s: '''Vie Sans Amour ( deceased, furryfriend33140 ), Hex ( unknown, conversings ) '''Great Grandfather/s: '''Flame ( Pacification ), Pine ( punkinpunkinboo02 ) '''Great Grandmother/s: '''Wish ( xxslystarxx ) '''Top Coat: '''Sora has a pure white top coat that blends in easily with the icy cold snow. She has tamed and sleek, as she often cleanses her pelt. Her top coat collects is often easily sighted in the lush green forests that CrescentClan resides in, causing it to be harder to hunt and shadow over her enemies. '''Under Coat: '''Sora has a mixed silver grey and ebony under coat that blends nicely with her surroundings such as the dark night sky. Like her top coat, her under coat blends in easily in certain surroundings. However, she may find it rather hard to blend into others. The shade of her pelt seems to glow beneath the moon. '''Pattern: '''Sora has a basic Egyptian Mau pattern, but unlike her kin, the pattern on her pelt resembles the shape of leaves that are grey but if a cat looks closely, they may be able to see a tinge of blue. '''Pelt Texture: Sora's pelt texture is sleek, silky and not the least bit rough at all.The areas of her neck, the back of her front paws and her hind paws, her fur is rather ruffled, fluffed out, as cats would say, which adds to the comfort of feeling the texture of her fur. Eyes: '''Sora's has unnaturally icy blue eyes that seem to stand out in her clan. Almost as clear and truthful as the clear, blue sky and as icy and cold as the snow, her eyes seem to glow in the merciless moonlight. When angered, her blue eyes flare with hostility and if a cat is able to look close enough, they may see blue flames that dance in her eyes. '''Scars/Defects: '''Sora has a single scar on her back that extends for 12.24 centimetres across her back and downwards, the scar was caused by a fight with another cat, as she aged, Sora attained a scar that stretched down her eye on her left. '''Other: '''Sora has a sleek but fluffy pelt and an exceptionally long tail, she uses it as a weapon to lash out at her enemies in battle. '''Weight: '''8.5 pounds ( kit ), 10.2 pounds ( apprentice ), 11.8 pounds ( full grown ) '''Height: '''1 foot ( kit ), 1 foot, 0.6 inches ( apprentice ), 1 foot, 0.99 inches ( full grown ) Sora irl.jpg|Sora ( irl ) Sora, drawn by kittenl0ve1.png|Sora ( kittenl0ve1 ) Sora ( dolldivine ).PNG|Sora ( Doll divine ) '''Please note that Sora's personality may change overtime due to her aging. Determined: '''Sora is extremely determined to prove her-self to be a great warrior of her clan even though she has more knowledge on herbs, she is still determined to do many things. '''Irritable: '''Sora is easily irritated by cats who ask her pointless and silly questions and when they try to annoy her by toying with her. '''Loyal: '''Although many things around Sora seem to be crumbling beneath her, she still maintains her loyalty towards her friends, family and clan due to her mother, Misayuki being extremely loyal to CrescentClan as well. '''Stubborn: '''Once Sora's mind is set on something, she will not let go of it no matter what unless she decides to. '''Wise: '''Sora is quite wise for her age, she gained much of her knowledge when she was a rogue kit in the forest and she learnt to survive on her own. '''Reluctant: '''Although Sora has much knowledge to share, she is very reluctant to do so, in fact, she is reluctant to share anything with anyone. '''Self-less: '''Sora may seem reluctant, but she is extremely self-less, although she does not show it, she is may still snap when others try to point it out. '''Please note that Sora's statistics may change overtime due to her aging. Leadership- '6 out of 10 '''Intelligence- '''9 out of 10 '''Physical Strength- '''8.5 out of 10 '''Emotional Strength- '''5 out of 10 '''Hunting- '''9.5 out of 10 '''Fighting- '''8.9 out of 10 '''Agility-' 9.9 out of 10 'Speed-' 9.8 out of 10 '''Stamina- '''9.5 out of 10 '''Tracking ability- '''9.6 out of 10 '''Sociability- '''6 out of 11 Do not mistake the clouds for being soft, do not mistake the skies to be eternal, the darkness is always around us, but only the cats who see it within have true wisdom. '''Flaws: She is often too aggressive when she is suspicious of someone She has a very hard time stepping out of her comfort zone, but she will do anything for her clan Sometimes, she is quick to criticize someone She is quick to snap at someone when people anger her Strengths: She does not seem to show it, but although she is reluctant to share secrets, she is easily trusted It is hard to scar her with emotions She is emotionally unaffected Likes: The Crescent Moon Night Sky Ice Truthful People True Friendship Dislikes: Liars Heat Being Watched Insults Although Sora is almost immune to negativity in emotions, she can still feel fear. '''Claustrophobia: '''Fear of confined spaces '''Monophobia: '''Fear of being alone '''Athazagoraphobia: '''Fear of being excluded '''Bibliophobia: '''Fear of hatred Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Peacekeeper